Systems of this type are known to be designed to eliminate not only dirt due to solid loading, but also to remove the pertinent gaseous media. If the liquid particles coalesce on the filter device located within the housing. The systems are also called coalescers. These systems are often used in conjunction with exhaust gas-generating processes, where exhaust gas flows with comparatively high temperatures and optionally with very high pressures.